The present application relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to multiprocessor computer systems having a memory management scheme.
A multiprocessor computer system also referred to as a multiprocessor system, or simply a multiprocessor, includes a collection of independent processing units, which can execute multiple instructions in parallel, substantially increasing processing speed. A group of processing units within the multiprocessor can be defined as a node or cluster where each processing unit of the node executes instructions of one or a few processes to enable efficient, parallel processing of those processes. Some advanced multiprocessors contain multiple nodes and assign processes to different nodes in the system to provide parallel processing of multiple processes.